Hastie meets Rose
Hastie Lanyon: (Have Rose and Hastie actually met?) RBDECEPTICON17: (No they haven't...shall we let them meet...I promise she won't get you into any crazy experiments. Right Rose?! -Rushes into the room- Rose: Yes narrator? You won't cause Hastie any trouble will you? Rose: -Gets nervous, playing with her fingers, not looking at me- Rose: I'll try my best narrator. That's all I can ask of you Rose. Now, say hellow to Hastie. Rose: Hello Hastie. -She waves nervously- Hastie Lanyon: Ah, hello! You're Rose Knowles, I presume? It's a delight to finally meet you. RBDECEPTICON17: -Her body shakes slightly, looking at Hastie carefully- Y-Yeah, that's me, haha...it's nice to meet you too. -She smiles- Hastie Lanyon: Are you alright? You seem a bit shaky... RBDECEPTICON17: I-I...just get really nervous...w-when I meet new...p-people...not that your a bad person or anything! -She starts panicking, her eyes darting this way and that as she spoke- Hastie Lanyon: That's quite alright, no need to get worked up. *Hastie kept his distance, but his body language remained friendly.* Have you been here for long? Unfortunately I do not always have the time to greet new lodgers upon their arrival. RBDECEPTICON17: A few years...but it's really great so far...just...haven't made many friends. -She explained, scratching the back of her neck nervously with an awkward laugh- Hastie Lanyon: Oh goodness, a few years! I'm getting out of touch. Well, I suppose the lodgers are Dr. Jekyll's area. It's good to hear that you're enjoying yourself here, though. But are you not getting along with the others? RBDECEPTICON17: -Rose blushed brightly all of a sudden...she was scared to say why...but it had to be said...she hated not being honest with others- I ask them...to help me...with my experiments...and after that...i'm too scared to see them...again, in case they might try...and get payback. Hastie Lanyon: Payback..? What exactly do your experiments involve? RBDECEPTICON17: Well...t-that's what I...t-think will happen...and my e-experiments are ones of the more...one-to...one...kind of experiments...if that makes sense... -She was scared to explain her work, since saying it could scare this really nice man off...and she didn't want to be left as friendless in The Society- Hastie Lanyon: Hmm... as long as no one gets harmed, I suppose. Dr. Jekyll did give you a green light for these experiments, did he not? RBDECEPTICON17: Umm... -She pondered over that question, trying to remember when her and the doctor had first talked...he had given her permission now that she remembered- Yeah...he did give me permission...though he did look kinda scared...by my work...it's never been easy to explain, without making someone run the other way... Hastie Lanyon: Ha! Henry, scared? Now I really need to know what your field of study is. RBDECEPTICON17: -Rose gulped, readying herself for the man to run away like a scared animal, though she didn't look the man in the eyes- S-Sexology... -She stuttered out quietly- Hastie Lanyon: Sexology? No wonder you had Henry frightened, the poor sod. That's an interesting field of study, there is no need to be ashamed about it. RBDECEPTICON17: -At that the blonde looked Hastie in the eyes, a confused and hopeful expression on her face- R-Really? Your not scared by that? Hastie Lanyon: Sex doesn't alarm me, it is a natural thing. My dear, I am glad you chose this field of study rather than the more arcane sciences which most of the lodgers seem to focus on. It is good to have someone amongst us who studies humans rather than aliens. RBDECEPTICON17: -The young blonde's expression turned into one of joy and happiness, wanting to hug the man for such kind words...which she did, hugging her arms around the man's waist, staring up at him happily- Thank you Hastie! Your words mean more to me than you may think! Hastie Lanyon: *Hastie was taken aback by the sudden contact, but patted her on the back when the initial shock had passed.* RBDECEPTICON17: -Rose giggled childishly, but quickly pulled away in order to bend her upper body forward, bowing before the man with a smile on her lips- Thank you Dr Lanyon. X3 Hastie Lanyon: *Hastie couldn't keep a slight smille off his face when she giggled. Maybe lodgers weren't so bad after all.* Anytime, my dear. Obtained From A Dark Night in London Category:Side Story Category:Introduction Stories Category:It's Raining Ice Cream and Body Parts